


Diamante [BDT 43]

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Logan guardava Emma nella sua forma di diamante.</i><br/>Victor osservava la Frost nella sua forma di diamante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamante [BDT 43]

### [BDT] Prompt 043: Diamante  
  
---  
  
  
Logan guardava Emma nella sua forma di diamante.   
Guardava il suo scintillio nella luce del sole, i riflessi prismatici che apparivano sul pavimento.  
Gli tornarono in mente i lampadari delle vecchie sale da ballo, o dei grandi hotel di lusso e si sentì nuovamente bambino, scovandosi intento a seguire gli arcobaleni.

  
  
Victor osservava la Frost nella sua forma di diamante.  
E Logan che seguiva i riflessi.  
La maledetta luce che rimbalzava sull’enorme Swarovski umano gli bruciava gli occhi, non gli faceva venire in mente altro che pacchianerie.  
Pigramente, si chiese se fosse vero diamante, e se potesse rivenderne i frammenti.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](https://ariadnekarloff.wordpress.com/) \- 2009


End file.
